


Movietime

by CaptainTarthister



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), jaime lannister/brienne of tarth - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne are supposed to watch A Clash of Kings.</p><p>_____<br/>All characters by George RR Martin. I own nothing and know nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movietime

A war cry tore from the TV screen, raw and promising death to anyone at the other end of the battlelines. Hoofbeats pounded and seemed to shake the floors and the walls of the apartment. The metallic screaming and wailing of a vicious sword fight followed, then the wet, squishing sound of a body impaled and the blood gushing out like a geyser.

It was an exciting, masterful battle sequence of the movie. It won acclaim for its cinematography and writing, making it one of the best movies in the last five years. A Clash of Kings was a masterpiece in war drama, with emotional, throbbing performances from its actors.

Yet the spectacle of this impressive movie was lost on the couple on the couch. From the way they were entangled, it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. The man, his hair golden locks sweeping to his shoulders, was pressing ardent kisses around the woman’s throat, who was beneath him. Her hair was also blond, but straw-colored and cropped close to her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut as he sucked at a sensitive spot just below her ear, drawing out a long, throaty moan from her. Lower his head moved, licking the long line of her throat, kissing a freckle below it, and another on her shoulder. When he rubbed his lips against her breasts that were slight swells on her wide chest, she screwed her eyes shut even tighter. He grinned right before he sucked on a nipple pointing stiff and straight to him. 

It seemed they had begun to tear off each other’s clothes but stopped at some point because they were loathed to stop kissing and touching each other. The man was bare-chested, the light from the TV screen flashing onto the defined muscles of his arms and stomach. His pants were halfway down his muscular thighs, dusted with curling golden hairs. The woman was still wearing her t-shirt but her pants were on the floor. Her underwear, a sensible pair of white cotton panties, dangled from one elegant ankle. 

“Jaime,” she said breathlessly, thrusting against him as his mouth finished with one nipple and moved to the next. When he raised his head, the sudden brightness on the TV fell on a wet, swollen nipple. He savored the sight before returning his lips there. She gasped, her eyes opening. . Bright, sapphire-colored orbs heavy with heat and lust before they shut again as the man—Jaime—pressed his hand between her thick, heavy thighs as he resumed his feast of her other breast. The flickering lights from the TV showed her thick bush soaked, glistening and her cunt swollen. A soft, wet sound filled the room as he slid his long, thick middle finger between her folds. She arched, her mouth falling open. _“Jaime.”_

“I can drink from your cunt the entire night, Brienne,” he growled, releasing her nipple with a loud pop. Moving up, he growled against her lips before licking them, “Hells, you’re wetter than the sea.”

She gasped again just before he devoured her. His tongue flicked in and out of her mouth, in tandem with his fingers—now two—pumping in and out of her. A sudden flash of light from the TV showed her short nails digging crescents on the sweat-sheened skin of his back.

“Jaime,” she panted, snatching her head away from his kiss. “Please. . .”

“Tell me,” he demanded. His teasing fingers were loud, wet flicks amidst the carnage from the TV. The light reflected in his emerald eyes made them look like molten silver.

“Oh gods,” she wailed. “Come. Make me come.”

He suddenly licked her face, long and leisurely. His whisper in her ear was drowned out by a scream from the TV. Another bright light fell on them, this time showing Brienne’s red cheeks as she nodded hesitantly. Yet her eyes were heavy and looked softer. 

Suddenly, Jaime rolled off the couch, kicking off his pants as he did with a grunt. He got on his knees. He pulled Brienne after him, making her sit up, positioning her on the edge with her back flush against the couch. His grin was wicked before he pushed her legs far apart and brought his lips to the wet and pink bounty between them. 

It seemed a haze was thrown over Brienne's eyes. She made out splashes and bright spots from the TV; her eyes were wide. Briefly, light fell on her hands clutching at his golden hair, his fingers hooked under her knees. Jaime's eyes were feral but there was nowhere to go--well, she couldn't think beyond the blurry light and images, his tongue impaling her repeatedly. Greedy, loud slurps rose over the sounds from the movie. Jaime's eyes looked very green and brilliant as he sucked her and fucked her with his tongue.

She let him take her this way because it meant death most beautiful. The gasp wrung out of her seemed her last; her spine arched, her mouth was open to let out a strangled cry, feeling her soul shoot out of her through her eyeballs. 

Jaime alternating kisses and gentle sucks on her wet inner thighs brought her back to her body, the room, to him. A happy sigh escaped her as he licked her clean, watching her with his eyes dark. Then he licked her from clit to her navel, her nipples before nipping them lightly, her throat, then her mouth. He sucked her lower lip, her upper lip, licked them before his tongue swooped in to dance with hers. Brienne sucked at his tongue, relishing her own taste on him. "You're the sweetest thing," he murmured as she pulled away. He was smiling smugly at her.

There was only darkness and the faintest of flickering lights when she felt Jaime pulling her forward, positioning her with her back to his chest. As he prompted her with a teasing hand between her legs to open them wide, wider, light bounced off her come gleaming from them. She squeezed her eyes shut as Jaime swirled a finger around her clit, gasping when he suddenly delivered a playful slap on her naked buttocks. He chuckled while she grunted in outrage. He quieted her with the eager thrust of his cock. 

Darkness fell on the TV and the entire room. Sounds of pained moans mingled with actual cries, the rare flashes of bluish light showing Jaime’s buttocks flexing, Brienne’s nails digging in the leather couch, bearded lips brushing against a wide jaw, skin shiny and slick with sweat. Jaime’s head dropped on her shoulder as she started to shudder violently, clenching him tightly. He grabbed her hips and started pistoning her body. Skin slapped on skin, skin slapped against leather.The movie was silent, so their groans were suddenly very loud. She demanded harder. He said _she was going to kill him._

Brienne screamed. A cry that obliterated all the other cries that had come from the movie. Her name was a strangled exhale from Jaime.

Sated for now, Brienne collapsed face-first on the couch. Jaime chuckled and sucked at the supple skin of her shoulder. He still held her, was still in her. Best place on earth, he thought, reluctantly sliding out of her. White light from the screen reflected his cock slick with their juices.

“I have not seen the movie, you know,” Brienne muttered as he lifted her back to the couch, straightening her legs. Her breath caught in her throat as Jaime kissed her knees before he flung off the underwear still wrapped around her ankle. 

“Overrated, if you ask me,” Jaime said with a huff, slipping behind her. He pushed his hand under her shirt and cupped a breast. Cuddled against her, he could feel their sticky come trickling down her thighs. He kissed her behind the ear, squeezing the small mound of her breast.

“I’d rather see for myself, thank you very much,” Brienne said, yawning loudly and rudely. 

Jaime laughed, nuzzling her neck. He gave her nipple a playful pinch. “Bloody seven hells, Brienne, did I wear you out? Or are you bored?”

“I’m tired. You woke me up early.”

“You didn’t complain.”

“You were kissing me.”

He grinned. “But it wasn't your mouth."

Brienne rolled her eyes and gestured at the credits rolling in the screen. “What now? Think we can see it again?”

“Sure,” Jaime said. He rose a bit to reach for the remote on the coffee table. A few presses and the movie rewounded to the beginning. A pleased sound drifted from Brienne’s lips as he returned to her side and put his arm around her stomach. He threw his leg over her wide hips.

Ten minutes into the movie, as the knights began putting on their armor, he began to urge her t-shirt away from her body. At Brienne’s puzzled expression, he said, simply, his eyes hot green coals, “I want you again.”

 

_______  
To this day, Brienne has yet to see A Clash of Kings.


End file.
